Caught Up
by Obsidian Tigress
Summary: They all started off as just friends, but they had to grow up sometime. Emotions stirred, needs grew, and she just found herself getting caught up. I/K/S


**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Clear warning now, 'specially for ya'll who don't know me, I'm one of those writers who take their sweet ass time updating. So if you're hoping for a new chapter every few weeks, you will be pissed and sorely disappointed. Reviews are always motivation tho, and the only reason I do update. I really appreciate the "hurry the fuck up you lazy bitch," ones. It lets me know you really care and you really like my story.

* * *

**Title: **_Caught Up_

**Rated: **M (language, **sexual content**, violence)

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshomaru

* * *

_"Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."_

_-Arnold Bennett_

* * *

**Prologue**

Hot breath scorched the skin of her throat. His tongue left a wet hot path trailing from a throat and steadily going lower. His mouth latched on to her nipple. Her head flew back as a passionate scream left her mouth. His hand was kneading her breast and playing with her taunt nipple as his mouth continued to scour kisses along her skin. His hand trailed lower and slowly made its way to the juncture between her legs that was already sobbing with need.

Her mouth moved in a silent scream as his hand struck gold. She dimly realized that she was completely naked and wondered when that had happened. Her mind lost all train of thought soon enough when he inserted a second finger in her moist passage. Her hips bucked to the rhythm of his fingers as he continued to pump in and out of her. She felt her body shatter and fall back on to the mattress when his thumb began to rub her swollen nub.

She was barely given a moment to regain her breathing before he was on her again, grasping her thighs and rubbing his swollen member slowly against her entrance. His eyes burned with passion as they gazed down at her. Focusing on her heaving breasts. His hands slowly slid down to grip her hips, her legs resting on his shoulders, his nails digging in to her hard enough that little dots of blood began to ooze out. She felt only the slightest bit of pain, so lost in his gaze was she. Then, he was slamming into her.

Harder, harder.

Faster, faster.

Gradually picking up speed until the only sound that could be heard was the echoing sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Sweat dripped from their bodies. Their breaths left in frantic pants. Her breasts bounced frantically from the power of his thrusts. His grip tightened, biceps bulged, at the sight, before he began to lower the front of his body to capture a pointed nipple in his mouth, spreading her wider for him.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She could hardly breathe. She felt as though her skin would burst from all the sensations she was feeling.

He nipped at her breasts, leaving little red marks in his wake. He licked a pearled nipple before blowing on it, making her whole body shiver and clench around him. He abruptly pulled back and, without exiting her, switched her so she was now on her hands and knees.

She could hardly support her own weight in this position. Her arms too busy trembling to be of much use. He finally noticed the blood he managed to spill from his tightened grip and began to leisurely lick it off her skin. His tongue began to lick up and down her back when the blood was gone. The sensation of his tongue, once more against her skin caused her walls to tighten against him and her hands to grip the sheets below.

His head fell back, his eyes closed, before they snapped open. His eyes now a crimson red. His beast had taken over now, and it was through with being gentle. With a snarl, he thrust forward with a resounding smack, bringing a startled scream from her lips. His grip bringing forth more vermillion streams. His demonic speed made him nothing but a blur. Not being able to withstand his speed, her arms buckled until she was resting on her elbows, face now resting on her arms, unknowingly providing a deeper angle for the demon behind her.

Without losing momentum, he took one arm off her hip and placed it on the mattress then, moved his other arm and wrapped it around her waist so his fingers could pinch and torture her swollen nub. The new position brought his face to her sweat coated back. Deciding to take advantage of this, his demon grinned before he began to lick, suck, and nip at her skin, never once losing focus. She screamed at the overwhelming sensations of being pleasured on so many fronts. Her body shattered again, clamping down on him like a greedy fist. He pulled back snarling, face appearing vicious in the moonlight.

Picking her up, he turned her to face him before he fell back on the bed. He was close to finishing and he wanted his bitch to see his face. To look into the eyes of the one that possessed her when she climaxed yet again so she'd always know who she belonged to. His grip tightening once again, he began to raise and lower her as quickly as he could on his still erect member. Impaling her over and over again.

Her hands gripped his arms, as her head fell back, mouth opening in a silent scream. The weight of her breasts made them bounce all the harder from the up and down momentum, making it almost a painful sensation.

His eyes were focused on her. All of her. The way her head was thrown back in passion. The way her sweat soaked hair clung to her skin. Her eyes closed, as if better to feel all that he was doing to her. Her little teeth biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her quivering chin. Her convulsing throat. Her delicate shoulders. Her bouncing breasts that gleamed with a mixture of sweat and his saliva. Her flat stomach tightening before relaxing every time he thrust in and out of her. And finally, he could see himself disappearing and reappearing over and over into her delicate nest of curls that hid his most sacred treasure. The sight of him impaling her, threw his head back and caused his fangs to lower and enlarge.

Moving upwards he made it so he was facing her. Her eyes popped open when his speed slowed, she looked up in confusion. He had moved his right arm that was previously encircling her waist, upwards so that he was now gripping directly below her right breast. He began the impaling process again with her legs now encircling his waist. She moaned at the delicious friction of her aching nipples rubbing against his toned chest. Seeing his sweat streaked chest gleam in the moonlight, she couldn't resist a taste. She began to feverishly lick off the sweat from his collar bone and throat, nipping in some places. He groaned. Feeling his balls tighten at the sensation.

His left hand, that up until now had been idle, lifted up to grip her hair and pull her head back until he exposed her throat to him. He gave her the same treatment as she had given him, before plundering her mouth. Licking and tasting every crevice.

She moaned into her mouth, her breath beginning to quicken, signaling that she was ready to cum again. This time he would go with her. As his thrust became erratic, and their breaths began to hitch, they gazed into each others eyes, seeing no one else. Her stomach clenched once before she was sent over the edge once again. His balls tightened a second before hot jet streams of his seed began to pore in to her. Her eyes began to close at the sensation before a snarl sounded that popped her eyes wide open.

She gazed into his crimson depths. _Look at me_, they seemed to tell her. _See no one, but me. _As they fell into oblivion their eyes stayed locked on to one another. Cerulean trapped in Crimson depths.

:_Hours later_:

Propped up on her elbow Kagome gazed down at her lover. _He really is beautiful_, she thought.

Hell if she knew why he was so interested in her. She was no one special. Just a miko working a ten hour shift job for his father's company. He had seen her way before she actually started working for him. Being family friends and all made it so that she was a frequent visitor of their mansion. All those times they had seen each other and he never made a move on her. Years of knowing one another and nothing. She was sure he didn't like her. Him and his brother. One treated her like she was a constant pain in his ass and the other acted as though she didn't exist. She wasn't sure which was worse.

But all that changed a year ago when she started working for the Taisho brothers. She hadn't seen either of them for five years. She had left to go to college and get her degree in business. She took the time to learn a couple foreign languages to better help her when she dealt with foreigners, as was her job to do so. Of course she knew English, that was a must these days since their country did so much business with the Americans, but she also knew Chinese. She smiled fondly at the memory of when her and the two brothers learned it together. They had to learn because their father had planned on them taking over the business one day. She learned because she thought it'd be fun to know another language.

She decided to learn Italian too. She admitted that learning that language was more for her than for the good of the company. She always thought that Italian was such a beautiful language and she hopped to be able to visit Italy again one day. The first, and only, time she went was with the Taisho's. Mrs. Taisho wanted her sons to have more of an appreciation for art, and since Mrs. Taisho saw Kagome as a daughter, she got to come along too. She was only nine at the time, but she never forgot the utter beauty and exoticness of Italy. They went to France too, but Kagome didn't think that France could compare with Italy's beauty. Plus, she found Italians to be more polite than the French. Her smiled brightened. They still didn't get along very well back then.

But when she came back...they were so different. Gone was the playful little hanyou that liked to tease her just so she'd get mad, and in his place was a mature man; and his brother... If she thought he was withdrawn then, he was absolute stone now. Nothing seemed to move him. What little emotion he had as a child was gone. His arrogance and snide behavior were still there. Even if he didn't say anything, one could look in his eyes and feel like a disgusting slug in comparison. She was very surprised when she actually got the job to work in Foreign Affairs. Remembering the way he acted towards her she thought she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of landing it, and when she did get it she assumed it was due to Senior Taisho's insistence. It wasn't until later that she found out that it had nothing to do with Taisho and everything to do with him.

_Sesshomaru_.

His name left her mouth on a sigh. She still didn't understand him. Their relationship had changed from business to lovers only three short months ago and she just could not understand what was going on in his head. Yes, _she_ always felt attracted to him, what woman didn't? But she never thought that he'd feel the same. She brushed the hair away from his face, tucking it behind his pointed ear. She smiled before sighing and laying back down. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about the situation, and she wasn't just talking about the fact that her and her boss were having an affair.

Both brothers knew about the other one, so it wasn't like she was sneaking around behind their backs, but still. She was with Inuyasha first so she felt like she owed him some loyalty, but the way Sesshomaru just dominated her... She didn't think she'd ever be able to find someone like him even if she searched her whole life, and if she was going to be completely honest. She did find him more attractive. Inuyasha was more savagely handsome and rugged. He just had a wild air about him, while Sesshomaru was more the kind of beautiful that Michael Angelo would have spent his life trying to sculpt. But as talented as Angelo was, she didn't think even he would be able to capture the intensity of his eyes or the primal heat that lurked somewhere deep within him.

She was completely screwed. She was caught up in an affair with both of her bosses and she didn't have a damn clue what to do about it. She knew she couldn't continue to see both of them, but she honestly didn't know if she could be with one and not the other. She cared for them both for different reasons. Inuyasha, while stern at work, was different when he was alone with her. Being with him was fun. They played with one another, they'd fake wrestle, she loved being with him. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was in a league of his own. He drove her body crazy with sensations. He dominated her. No matter which position they were in he was always in control. She couldn't be without him.

She sighed. _What's a girl to do?_

* * *

End **Prologue**

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the only time I will ever do this. I like to make all my chapters at least 10 pages and this one's barely 5. But after I finished it, I realized it was a good spot to end before I do th back track thing and write how everything led up to this. I also decided that from now on I will put in bold the main rated for thing. So up there where it says rated m parenthesis language, sexual content, violence, whatever's the main focus for the chapter is gonna be bold. Like now, sexual content was in bold. This is NOT pwp. Just to make that clear. It'll be in there, but theirs more to it than that. Also, for any of my peoples who might be reading this, I DID NOT forget about Clash of the Tigers. I'm writing that too and it'll be out by the end of the week.

Until next time. Later Obsidian Tigress


End file.
